I Can't Believe What I Did
by HumanTroll
Summary: When Jake runs into Jade after all hell has broken loose how can Jade help solve this whole mess.


**Yeah, I know bad formatting whatever buut this was an RP on omegle so :P**

Jake: Have you see Dirk?

Jade: no im afraid i havent

Jake: Gosh dang it!

Jade: where have you tried looking?

Jade: maybe i can help? :(

You: His apartment most of the tombs Jane and Roxy's house and on every roof top I could find

Jade: what about with dave?

Jade: or john?

Jake: John maybe but I don't think he'll so much as want to look at Dave for a while...

Jade: oh and whys that?

Jade: had dave done something wrong?

Jake: Dirk may or may not have walked in on Dave making out with someone...

Jade: who would that be...?

Jake: It might have been me...

Jade: Jake!

Jake: I know I know I just.. He kissed me first!

Jade: well now im glad i stole this!*holding up some of Jake's clothes*

Jade: maybe ill burn it for hurting my friend

Jade: oh and this!*Dave's shades*

Jade: these too!*Dave's Shirt and Jeans*

Jake: I swear I am not out to hurt Dave and it's Dirk's fault he broke up with me besides why would even care who I make out with he's over me

Jade: you think hes over you?

Jade: you stupid stupid stinky buttface!

Jake: Obviously I mean he doesn't even talk to me heck he doesn't even LOOK at me and what have I done wrong I found a nice guy to move on with I thought you'd be proud!

Jade: im going to give dave a piece of my mind

Jade: and you!

Jade: youre so stupid!

Jade: he still really likes you!

Jade: thats why he wouldnt look at you"

Jake: Jade, I really don't get where your getting these ideas did we forget he dumped me a month ago if he had wanted me still he would have come for me weeks ago when I was still ya know shattered into flippin pieces

Jade: im disappointed in you. in fact im going to get karkat to really chew dave up!

Jade: and maybe he was hurting too!

Jade: ever thought of that huh?

Jade: no you didnt did you?

Jake: No I didn't because why would he be hurting when HE left ME also why bring Karkat into this that is unnessesary!

Jade: because dave has blocked me

Jade: cause of you.

Jade: and dirk left you because he thought you werent interested anymore!

Jake: What did I do to get you blocked, It's not my fauly Dirk is insecure and further more you bring my current possible boyfriend maybe to confront Karkat who practicly drips signs that say Strider take me

Jade: excuse me!

Jade: are you saying my boyfriend is going to cheat on em?

Jade: me*)

Jade: screw you jake

Jake: He kissed me and full on macked on me!

Jade: so?

Jade: you think dave hasnt tried it on with other people that way before?

Jade: hmmm let me think

Jake: He has done nothing but hold my hand through this entire break up and further more as far as I know Dave is single... Are you a different time line?

Jade: no but dave is a super flirt

Jade: guess who told me that.

Jade: dont worry john didnt do anything

Jade: unlike some people he sticks to what he says.

Jake: I can't believe I fell for that stupid Strider act!

Jade: i could have told you.

Jade: cause who do you share traits to?

Jake: You...

Jade: and?

Jade: which male?

Jake: John..

Jade: exactly.

Jade: im sorry jake

Jade: maybe he does care though?

Jade: i mean you obviously dont want to be with dirk.

Jake: Dirk... I'm... I'm scared to be with Dirk again...

Jade: why? hes been nothing but nice to me.

Jade: as far as i know hes really sweet if a little bit distant.

Jake: No he's perfect... he's just so insecure... He's so worried I'll leave him and so he jumps the gun and I can't keep doing that to myself the on again off again thing that's why I really thought.. I HOPED that Dave was going to be something better...

Jade: so your answer to his insecurity...

Jade: is to ignore him

Jade: and kiss his brother?

Jade: can you see the problem here?

Jade: you think karkat doesnt have issues?

Jade: we make it work.

Jake: He hasn't talked to me in a month! I have tried reaching out Jade he ignores me and like I said he kissed I just kissed back I was not making moves on his brother at ALL

Jake: Gog this all just so confusing

Jade: well its your choice i guess...

Jade: i just think you should know you have probably really hurt him.

Jake: Ya think?

Jade: why was he even coming to see you in the first place?

Jade: do you know?

Jake: No, he hasn't spoken or looked at me in a month. Dave and I had just gotten back from a walk. Dave was about to leave, he kissed me, I kissed back and the next thing I knew I hear Dirk clearing his throat like he's going to say something and then I look over to see his jaw hit the metaphorical floor and then he runs off

Jade: this right here is a chat dirk and i had.

Jade: you know what i advised him to do?

Jade: cause im an idiot.

Jade: and youre a buttface strider kisser!

Jade: i told him if he wanted to try again to go tell you.

Jade: soooo

Jade: that was probably what he was doing.

Jake: Why would he wait for the paint to dry before trying to pick his way back to what was underneath?

Jade: because he was scared.

Jade: just like you said you were.

Jade: just cause striders act tough doesnt mean they are.

Jade: so i think you have to make a choice here.

Jake: Ugh can I just not and just stop socializing all together I'm apparently really bad at it

Jade: and what will that do?

Jade: will it stop you from hurting?

Jade: will it stop dirk from hurting?

Jade: youre a coward!

Jade: cowardly cowardly custard!

Jake: Never said I was brave!

Jade: maybe you should be!

Jade: do you still love dirk?

Jake: I just don't want to hurt anymore but I love Dirk but at the same time I can't deny that feelings for Dave have formed but that's not a safe rout either cause I don't even if HE'S serious about me or if I'm just his toy

Jade: so you love dirk?

Jade: yes or no

Jake: Did you not read the part where I said 'I love Dirk'

Jade: ooops

Jade: guess you have to talk to dirk about that picture now

Jake: Wait what picture?

Jake: You didn't...

Jade: if you boys cant figure this out i will make you figure it out mister!

Jake: I can't I'm scared, I don't want to do the whole on again of again thing did you not read those things before?

Jade: which is why you talk to him and tell him that!

Jade: or do i have to send him all this too?

Jade: my camera is at the ready.

Jake: Okay Okay I'll do it! That's if you can tell me where he is since he STILL won't answer me

Jade: uh...check your phone?

Jade: :)

Jake: Oh okay... One problem down now this new feelings that I have?

Jade: well who do you care for more?

Jade: you love dirk.

Jade: do you love dave?

Jade: can you call it love?

Jake: I don't know it feels like it but at the same time can you love two people at once is a heart capable of that?

Jade: it does exist...

Jade: but i dont know if that would be accepted by them.

Jake: Exactly how am I supposed to talk to Dirk about this when I've got the same problem where I have to talk to Dave and I do not want to not tell them both I'm talking to the other because that's worse than wrong that's evil

Jake: But if I tell them they'll be uber pissed off well Dirk will atleast..

Jade: okay

Jade: look, if im honest...

Jade: i dont think you doing it by text is a good idea.

Jade: so why not have an intervention

Jade: i can be there.

Jade: and we can all talk it out.

Jade: plus i can keep those strider boys in check.

Jake: Yes but that would mean convincing them both to be in the same room as each other and their well at least of their loves

Jake: one*

Jade: i think i can convince them.

Jade: one second.

Jade: dirk said he will.

Jade: for you.

Jade: as for dave.

Jade: well hes blocked me...

Jade: i can ask karkat to help?

Jake: I'll ask him.. should I tell him what we're planning or just tell him to meet me here to talk

Jade: you think hell come if you tell him?

Jake: Maybe Idk you know him better than I do

Jade: hmmmm

Jade: ask him...

Jake: Um.. hey dave

Dave: didnt expect to be hearing from you so soon

Dave: figured you be back jumping for bro

Dave: if you know what i mean

Jake: Yeah.. um listen we need to talk can you meet me at *le place cause I am truly lazy* in about an hour?

Dave: and why would i be meeting you there?

Dave: i mean im all for it but give me some details

Jake: Like I said we need to talk and if you really want a detail on what.. us

Dave: so there is an us?

Dave: or at least a maybe?

Dave: we all know you got a thing for striders

Dave: just wanna know my chances

Jake: your odds are exactly 50/50 depending on how this goes it could go to 100 or 0 i don't think there's an inbetween

Dave: 50/50

Dave: alright whats the catch?

Dave: this stinks of harley

Jake: There maybe Harley involved for emotional support...

Dave: anyone else?

Dave: youre joking right?

Dave: i knew it

Jake: Will you be coming reguardless...

Dave: fine

Dave: but im not happy

Jake: I know but it's easier this way... It'll get it all out in the open

Dave: yeah

Dave: maybe thats not a good thing

Dave: 50/50 isnt exactly good odds

Jake: It's good when consider what you have on your upper hand your pros are pretty high Dave I'm find very few cons here

Dave: yeah sure

Dave: maybe you should just

Dave: whatever you know

Dave: i dont think i can watch it

Jake: Watch what?

Dave: come on jake

Dave: lets face it here

Dave: no chance

Dave: 50/50 my ass

Jake: Dave... You have a lot of things Dirk doesn't things that he can't promise me things that I think you can... Plus when I think about us I'm not... scared... I feel like... It's kind of... right so maybe the odds are more 25/75 but... the odds are in your favor.. not his... Dave who was there when I was shatterede to what I thought was beyond repair?

Dave: are you just saying that so that ill go? cause im not sure i can handle that shit i mean sure if youre honest with me i guess ill have to deal and i got a tub full of ben and jerrys with my name on it ill go grab terezi and we can braid each others hair or some shit

Dave: she didnt only send that picture to dirk jake

Dave: karkat got it

Dave: and guess who he sent it to

Dave: so can you see why i might be uncertain?

Jake: But did she let out the next part? The one where I said that the feelings i felt for you the ones I was so unsure of at first that I was able to admit that it was love no i bet she didn't send that now did she?

Dave: jake

Dave: look me in the eye and tell me i have a chance

Jake: You have a chance

Dave: lets get this shit over with

Jake: yeah..

Jake: *Jake stared into both shades in front of him one angular one rounded his mind was practically made up but he felt each deserved a chance*

Dave and Jade: *dave is pretty damn nervous, his strider mask barely in place while dirk looks fairly collected although a little strained. jade is standing with he arms crossed*

Jade: so lets start off shall we?

Dirk: Probably for the best I guess.

Dave: ...yeah...whatever..

Jake: You both know why your here but only one of actually know the odds he's up against so I feel it only fair to share the odds are at 25/75 and I won't say who's at what but one of you will have to work hard to prove yourself or the odds will only drop

Dave, Dirk and Jade: *Jade looks surprised at this turn on events, frowning at him deeply. Dirk on the other hand looks horrified. Dave doesn't say anything staring at his feet*

Dirk: What do you mean 25/75?

Dirk: You may as well have already picked...

Jake: Will you both relax and just talk to me... All I want to know is why me? Why do you BOTH want me? When I can hardly choose between the two of you... What makes me so damned special you would tear your own family bond apart?

Dirk: *he shuffles from foot to foot anxiously* I guess I just...it's always been you for me...

Dave: well i, uh, i guess i cant compete with that but

Dave: i like to think i got to know you a lot this past month, even in your lows you know? kind of melts a guy a little

Dave: sappy shit you know?

Dirk: A month? I hate to say it but Jake...how long have we known each other? I've wanted to be with you for years.

Dave: just cause its recent doesnt mean anything!

Dave: please?

Jake: Guys stop... Just before I choose I want you both to promise me no matter what I choose, you both are special to me and even though it may hurt I want to be friends.. promise we can stay friends?

Dirk: Of course. I'm not going to say it will be easy. I'll need time...

Dave: whatever you want

Jake: *Jake straightens and walks up to Dirk gently placing a hand on his cheek* You remember the saying love at first sight?

Dirk: *he stares at him hopefully* Yeah...I remember.

Jake: Well... sometimes a month gives you move time to fall the years ever could*and with that Jake walks up to Dave lifts his chin and mutters* And you let your cool slip over this*and gently placed his lips on Daves*

Dirk: *his face drops and he turns away quickly, unable to watch*

Jade: *automatically move to Dirk, she feels incredibly guilty*

Dave: *and boom, he's in a bit of shock at first but eventually response positively* hot damn

Jake: *Jake turns to Dirk*I'm sorry I just can't trust you won't hurt me again... take all the time you need but I will hold you to your promise

Dirk: *glances back briefly and nods before turning away again* Sure...I guess you can hold me to it all you want.

Dave: Jake...

Dave: i think maybe now isnt the best time

Jake: I don't want him doing something stupid like I did... I will be checking up on you or Roxy or Jane just to make sure your taking care of yourself

Dirk: *he doesn't respond this time, muttering something to Jade*

Jade: *she turns and gives Jake a weak smile* ill make sure that its fine okay?

Dave: i feel like im breaking up a family here

Dave: and not mine

Jake: It'll be fine... I just hope someday he'll forgive me..

Jade and Dirk: *Jade and Dirk leave, Jade glancing back again but Dirk not*

Dave: he said he would and hes normally good on his word right? strider honor or whatever

Jake: Yeah... *Jake slips his arm around Dave's shoulders in a comforting and loving way*

Dave: be careful there english youll have me swooning

Jake: Oh was I not doing so already? I may just have to work harder

Dave: nah. youre doing just fine

Dave: just be you

Dave: thatll work

Jake: I love you..*it was almost strange being the first time he'd actually said the three words to him butat the same time it felt natural*

Dave: uh, wow, i uh

Dave: love you too

Dave: holy shit what are you doing to me? stop it you massive whatever you are you cant just say that stuff like what the hell like no just stop doing that like right now

Jake: Wait, do I have THE Dave Strider flustered and stumbling for words?

Dave: screw you you cant say that stuff and not even do it right like wheres all the romantic cheesy shit where you look in my eyes and compare me to a summers day and like damn it i was not prepare so sure im a little surprised and no i am not flustered

Jake: I am anything but your traditional romantic, Dave. I wonder just how off guard I can catch you *he says picking on the Strider smirk*

Dave: nope you arent gonna get to do that again nope

Jake: *and that's when Jake picks Dave up bridal style* and we're off*he runs forward to no where in particular*

Dave: whoa what the fuck are you doing you- you know what nope im not even gonna say anything

Jake: *Jake laughs and just runs around having quite the energy and eventually he slows down*so where to? and nope you are not walking

Dave: what no romantic stroll? damn it english

Dave: as for where you be spontaneous and surprise me i think i deserve it

Jake: Oh Dave you shall find this stroll to be very romantic just only one of us walking*and Jake heads in the direction of Jake's living quarters*

Dave: well shit how is that romantic? am i your blushing bride now? wait a minute i forgot my damn lipstick at the church

Jake: I'll get you a new one*he laughed and got to his house finally sitting Dave down*

Dave: well arent you just a gentleman? hmmm nice place you have here

Jake: oh yes you have never seen this place before*Jake was so giddy that the sarcasm and irony just rolled off his tongue*

Dave: nope never in my life gonna have to show me around or maybe just stay here im cool with both you know

Jake: Movie, your pick? *he knew that if he picked a movie Dave would probably hate it*

Dave: movie huh? depends on if you intend to stay over there or sit here with me

Jake: Oh I have a special seat for you just pick the movie

Dave: do you now? how about we stick to classics? you got armageddon?

Jake: What movie don't I have*he slides the movie and sits down quickly pulling Dave into his lap* has that for a seat?

Dave: sure thats good

Dave: uh hi

Dave: so movie

Dave: not getting distracted at all

Jake: We can pretend like we're watching the movie

Dave: sneaky sneaky

Dave: dont be telling my dad what youre doing

Dave: might get you in trouble

Dave: wait

Dave: i dont have a dad

Dave: go on ahead

Jake: *Jake's arms wrapped around Dave's slender waist and he leaned in continuing what they had left off earlier that day before shit hit the whirlling device*

Dave: stop it

Dave: shut up

Jake: what?

Dave: urgh

Dave: youre so annoying

Jake: I love you

Dave: thats cheating!

Dave: and i love you too


End file.
